


Patient

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Medical Play, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Otabek plays doctor after Yuri sprains his ankle





	Patient

“Beka! Put me down!” Yuri squirmed in his boyfriend’s grasp as Otabek carried him into their shared hotel room.

               Otabek grunted while bending down to carefully place Yuri on the bed. “There. You’re down.”

               “I could have walked back from the rink, you didn’t need to carry me. Imagine all the pictures, the headlines!” Yuri glared as he flopped to lay on his back.

               Otabek let out a rare chuckle. “Kazakhstan’s Dark Horse carries Russian Fairy away.”

               Yuri threw a pillow, which he dodged.

               “We both know you couldn’t have walked back on that ankle, Yura.”

               Yuri huffed. “I can’t believe I twisted my ankle. It was a triple axel! Who does that?”

               Otabek brought over the pajamas he found in Yuri’s suitcase. “You’ve been going through another growth spurt, it’s not that surprising. Just unfortunate that it happened at a tournament.”

               “That I now have to drop out of. And I have to go get x-rays on my ankle before I can compete again.”

               “Just be happy we are in Moscow and can take a train back to St. Petersburg.”

               Yuri nodded, accepting Otabek’s help to sit up so he could strip off the top to his costume. “You should look at my ankle before we try to take off these pants.”

               Otabek nodded and sat by Yuri’s feet. His right ankle was wrapped in an ace bandage, which Otabek carefully undid. The skin was already blooming in purple’s and blue’s, the swelling evident, but not as bad as it could be.

               “I’m going to go grab some ice for this. We should do a few rounds of that before you try to take a shower.”

              

Coming back into the hotel room, Otabek nearly dropped the ice bucket at seeing Yuri spread out, naked, on the bed, slowly stroking at his erection. Otabek allowed the door to slam closed behind him, drawing Yuri’s hooded gaze.

               “Beka, I need you.”

               Otabek pulled in a deep breath. “What you need is medical attention.” He grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and sat at Yuri’s feet again, carefully filling the towel with ice and placing it on Yuri’s ankle.

               “Beka, I think I have a scrape on my elbow from the ice.” Yuri pouted, a gleam in his eyes.

               _Well, if you want to play this game._ Otabek carefully moved so he could look at the injured elbow. There were no scrape marks, but Otabek still tutted. “I need to go get you some bandages for this Yura, hold on.”

               Back in the bathroom, Otabek grabbed their traveling first aid kit, and slipped their small bottle of lube into a pocket. He took a moment to rid himself of his jacket and shirt and unhooking his belt, but still leaving it sitting through the belt loops, the way Yuri loved. Walking back out into the room, he heard Yuri gasp, watched his hand stutter in his lazy ministrations of himself. Keeping a straight face, Otabek opened the first aid kit, grabbing an alcohol pad and a bandage. Without saying anything, he wiped the cloth over the elbow, placed a bandage over it, and slowly, gently, kissed it. He then leaned over Yuri’s head and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, plunging his tongue into the younger man’s warmth.

               “Better?”

               “Almost. Now my hip is aching from where it hit the ice.”

               “Poor kitten, let me look at it.”

               Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s neck and torso, brushing close to Yuri’s pert nipple, but making no actual contact with it. Grinning as Yuri cursed, he carefully placed himself so he could study the hip without touching the hardened member near it. He showered the hip in kisses, nips, and stopped at a few points to suck at the skin until it turned red from his attention.

               “How’s that Yura?”

               Yuri moaned. “Better, Beka.”

               Glancing at the clock, Otabek noted fifteen minutes had passed. He pulled the now soaked towel off Yuri’s ankle. Glancing up the body before him, Otabek finally acknowledged Yuri’s state.

               “You appear to have a different problem now, though.”

               Yuri nodded, arching his back. “I do Beka, it needs your attention too.”

               “Hmm. I suppose I can look at it.”

               Otabek carefully shifted Yuri’s legs apart and sprawled on his stomach between them, still not making contact with the erect cock. “This can’t be at all comfortable, Yura. You really should get this checked out.”

               Yuri glared at him. “I need you to check it out.” he hissed through his teeth.

               “I don’t know if I’m qualified, Yura.”

               As Yuri pulled in a deep breath to yell at his boyfriend, Otabek allowed his laugh to escape as he finally swallowed the member into his mouth. Yuri’s rant was quickly replaced with a loud groan as he fell back to the bed, feeling heat and his blood all pool in his lower abdomen as the vibrations moved through him. Otabek slowly pulled up, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of the penis, pressing it to the slit before he popped off. He moved to lick and suck at Yuri’s balls before moving back to the cock, swallowing it to the hilt, sucking and twisting his tongue around it as he felt Yuri stiffen.

               “Ah, Beka, ah. I’m getting close, please Beka!” he gasped, fingers entangled in Otabek’s hair.

               Otabek hummed in acknowledgement, and those vibrations were enough to send Yuri tumbling over the edge. Otabek swallowed it all before pulling off the softening member. He grinned up at Yuri.

               “How is the patient feeling now?”

               Yuri chuckled. “Better, Beka. You’re the best doctor.”


End file.
